1. Field
The following description relates to a lithium secondary battery including lithium molybdate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium-ion secondary battery is a type of secondary battery that generates electricity by lithium ions reciprocating between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. A lithium-ion secondary battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, an electrolyte, and a separator. Positive and negative active materials contained in the lithium-ion secondary battery have structures allowing reversible intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, thereby enabling charging and discharging.
However, although a positive active material commonly used in lithium batteries such as LCO, LMO, NCM, NCA, and LiFePO4 has high theoretical capacity, the practical capacity is low.
Some positive active materials cannot be applied to batteries, since gas is generated if a large amount of lithium (Li) is extracted from the positive active material due to a structural problem.